Sonic and the magic of friendship part two: Attack of the changelings
by bronysonicfan0000
Summary: This is the story of how Shadow the hedgehog must stop the changeling invasion. Please review.
1. A new hero?

Shadow was in the crystal empire, and very confused.

Shadow: How did I get here? Am I here for a reason, or am I here by coincidence?

Shadow turned around and saw the mirror.

Shadow: Was it this thing that brought me here?

He touched the mirror and his hand went right through it.

Shadow: Hm… well maybe this will lead me back home.

Just then, something came up behind him, he turned around and saw Princess Luna.

Princess Luna: Please, you can't leave.

Shadow: Why the hell not? Wait a minute, how can a horse be talking?

Princess Luna: I am Princess Luna princess of Equestria's night.

Shadow: Its official, I'm losing my mind.

Princess Luna: You are not losing your mind. Equestria needs you. There will an infestation of changelings, and we need your help to stop it. What say you?

Shadow: Hm… fine.

(Music, throw it all away, shadow's theme)

Princess Luna: Excellent. Follow me.

Shadow follows Luna. Who eventually leads him into a throne room, once they enter, Shadow sees six Technicolor ponies.

(Music ends)

Shadow: What the f***?

Princess Luna introduces him to them.

Princess Luna: This is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, Rarity, Rainbow dash, and Twilight Sparkle.

Pinkie pie goes up to Shadow.

Pinkie pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie pie, what's your name?

Shadow: I'm Shadow.

Pinkie pie: Wow, that's a really cool name. it's nice to meet you. Will you be my friend? Hey why aren't you smiling? Come on, smile.

Shadow: I don't smile. My smile died a long time ago.

Pinkie pie: Oh come on, you can do it, just lift the corners of your mouth, like me.

Pinkie pie starts smiling ear to ear.

Pinkie pie: Just try it. You'll be a lot happie-

Shadow: SHUT THE F*** UP!

Pinkie pie starts to tear up.

Pinkie pie: Why would you say that?

Pinkie pie starts to cry.

Shadow: FINE! If I smile, will you stop crying?!

Pinkie pie's crying starts to die down.

Pinkie pie: Y-yes.

Shadow lifts one corner of his mouth slightly, then Pinkie pie stops crying completely.

Pinkie pie: Well that wasn't much of a smile.

Shadow could feel the rage building up inside of him.

Shadow: THAT'S IT!

Shadow was about to take off his inhibitor rings, until Sonic came in with a large white pony.

Shadow: Sonic?

Sonic: Shadow? Is that you?

Shadow: It can't be you. You were reported missing on Mobius over a year ago.

Sonic: Well, I'm right here.

Shadow: Um… what's with the wings and horn?

Sonic: Oh that, I'm a prince now.

Shadow: My head hurts.

Sonic: Figures. Hey do you have a place to stay?

Shadow: No, I just got here.

Sonic: Well you're welcome at my place.

Shadow: Thank you.

Twilight and rainbow dash face hoof.

Sonic started to walk to his house with Shadow tagging along. Shadow then noticed Twilight and Rainbow dash following him.

Shadow: Sonic.

Sonic: Yeah Shadow?

Shadow: Why are these ponies following you?

Sonic: Oh, they're my wives.

Shadow: What?! You married two ponies?!

Sonic: Well, yeah. You see, in this place, the male to female ratio is about, five to one, so harems are legal.

Shadow: This place is weird.

They finally got to Sonic's house. Sonic went inside, and Stargazer then went downstairs holding Speedy spark, he was fast asleep.

Stargazer: Hey Sonic.

Sonic: Hey Star. They weren't too much trouble for you were they?

Stargazer: No, they were very well behaved.

Scootaloo then came out of the kitchen, ran up to Sonic and hugged him.

Shadow: Who are these?

Shadow pointed at Speedy spark and Scootaloo.

Sonic: This is my daughter Scootaloo.

Sonic patted Scootaloo on her head. He then took Speedy spark from Stargazer.

Sonic: and this is my son, Speedy spark.

Speedy spark woke up and saw Shadow. Speedy spark immediately started to cry.

Sonic: Sshh… don't worry won't hurt you.

Speedy spark stopped crying. Scootaloo looked at Shadow. Shadow looked back. His glance was cold and terrifying. Scootaloo hid behind Sonic.

Sonic: I promise he won't hurt you.

Scootaloo came out from behind Sonic. She extended her hoof to shake his hand. Shadow shook her hoof and looked back at Sonic.

Shadow: You were only gone for just a little over a year; she looks like she could be eight.

Sonic: She's adopted.

Sound then went downstairs.

Sound: Hey Shadow.

Shadow: Who are you, and how do you know my name?

Sound: I'm Sonic's brother, my name is Sound and, I have been watching over Sonic ever since I died.

Shadow then noticed the halo over Sound's head.

Shadow: This day could not get any weirder.


	2. Rise of the queen

Shadow was sleeping on the couch when he was awoken by the smell of chilli dogs. Shadow got up and went to the kitchen.

Shadow: What's going on?

Shadow then saw Sonic stuffing his face with chilli dogs. Sonic swallowed what was in his mouth.

Sonic: Don't tell my wives.

Shadow: Why?

Sonic: Well… I had a heart attack from years of eating chilli dogs, so now I'm not allowed to have any.

Shadow sits down.

Shadow: Is that so?

Sonic: Yeah.

Sonic hands Shadow a chilli dog.

Shadow: Thanks.

Sonic: No problem.

Shadow: So, how did you meet Scootaloo?

Sonic got a serious look on his face.

Sonic: It went like this.

Flashback:

Scootaloo was dreading going home. She was filled with fear. Scootaloo left Ponyville and encountered a dirt path, with a split in it. One went left and one went right, she choose the one on the left. She was shaking in fear. She just wished she could run away, but she is not able to take care of herself, so she just continued walking.

When she got home she saw her dad asleep on an armchair, in front of a television. She closed the door very cautiously to make sure not to wake him up, but when she closed the door, he instantly awoke. He was a brown Pegasus with a blue mane and tail named Skip. He had a cutie mark of a boxing glove.

Skip: Hey guys! The hoar's here.

Scootaloo: I'm not a hoar!

Skip's friends came out of the kitchen.

One was a purple pony with a red mane and tail and a cutie mark of a knife named Stab, and the other was a black pony with a white mane and tail with a cutie mark of a brain with an x over it named Dim.

Skip: What did you say to me?

Scootaloo: I'm sorry, please don't hurt me.

Skip: You should have thought of that before you mouthed me off.

Skip, Stab, and Dim started beating Scootaloo. For her it was like this every day, ever since her mom died.

She thought that this time her dad was going to kill her. She thought this was the end.

Just then a Blue hedgehog named Sonic attacked them and saved Scootaloo.

Flashback ends.

Sonic: And that's how I met Scootaloo.

Shadow gets a solemn look on his face.

Shadow: Wow. That's horrible.

Sonic: Tell me about it.

Sonic takes another bite of a chilli dog, and then feels pain in his chest.

Sonic: Not… good…

Shadow: What is it?

Sonic: Heart attack.

Shadow rushed Sonic to the hospital. Before Shadow got Sonic there, Sonic passed out.

Sonic then woke up and saw Shadow.

Sonic: Shadow, you saved me. I owe you my life.

Shadow: Not necessary. Consider it making us even.

Sonic: What?

Shadow: Don't you remember, years ago on the space colony ark, you helped me see the light. You turned me good.

Sonic: Oh yeah.

Sonic turned his head and saw Twilight and Rainbow dash. Ant they were livid.

Sonic: I'm in trouble, aren't I?

Twilight: You wouldn't believe how much trouble you were in if we told you.

Sonic: Crap.

Meanwhile underground:

Queen Chrysalis was gathering the energy of love from others.

Queen Chrysalis: Yes… more power. This is simply excellent.

At that moment she felt a power surge.

Queen Chrysalis: What is this?!

She felt more and more power.

Queen Chrysalis: YEEEEEEEESSS! I FINNALY HAVE ENOUPH POWER TO INVADE THE SURFACE WORLD!

She then looks at a photograph of two changelings. One was her as a child, and the other was her mother.

Queen Chrysalis: Mother, our dreams have finally been realized. Finally, WE WILL REAGHN SUPREAM!


	3. Shadpie

Hey everybody. I'm here with another chapter. So without further ado, I give you chapter 3.

Shadow was walking through Ponyville, when he came across Pinkie pie. She tried to avoid eye contact, but Shadow wanted to talk to her.

Shadow: Hey, can I talk to you for just a second.

Pinkie pie: Um… sure.

Shadow: I'm really sorry for exploding at you when we were at… whatever castle.

Pinkie pie: Well, in that case I forgive you.

Shadow: Really? Just like that?

Pinkie pie: Yep. Now let me give you a tour of Ponyville.

After the tour was finished, Shadow was heading back to Sonic's place. And Pinkie pie was following him.

Shadow: Well, thank you for the tour.

Pinkie pie: No problem. You know, you're not as mean as I thought you were. You can actually be very nice once somepony gets to know you.

Shadow: You think that?

Shadow then looked into her eyes, and saw the happiness that Maria had.

Shadow: You know, you remind me a lot about Maria.

Pinkie pie: Who's that?

Shadow: Sit down, and I'll tell you.

Pinkie pie sat on the ground, as did Shadow.

Flashback:

Shadow had just been created, and he was waking up. The first person her saw was Maria.

Maria: Welcome to life Shadow.

Shadow: Life?

Shadow stumbled out of the pod he was in. He then fell, but Maria caught him.

Shadow: Thank you.

Maria: No problem.

Just then, a fat old man named Gerald Robotnik came in.

Gerald: I see that Shadow has awoken.

Maria: Yes grandfather.

The more time Shadow and Maria spent together, the closer they got. One day, Shadow and Maria were looking at Mobius from the space colony ARK.

Shadow: Maria, I've had this on my mind for quite a while.

Maria: What is it Shadow?

Shadow pulled Maria down to him so he could face her. He passionately kissed her, Maria kissed back. Soon GUN invaded, and killed almost everybody. Shadow tried to get Maria to safety. But GUN, officers were everywhere. They soon entered a room where there were no GUN officers. But they got into that room as well.

Shadow: Just lay low.

Maria was then grabbed by one of the officers.

Officer: WHERE IS PROJECT SHADOW?!

Shadow: I'm right here.

Shadow shot a chaos spear at the officer. It went right through the officer's head.

Shadow: Maria, I promise I won't let them hurt you.

Maria: I'm so sorry Shadow.

Maria shoved shadow into an escape pod.

Shadow: MARIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!

Maria: Saving the one I love.

Maria pulled a lever, and Shadow was launched to Mobius. Through the glass walls of the pod he saw what would kill his happiness forever. He watched as Maria was shot through the chest, and he could do nothing about it.

Shadow: MARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

End of flashback.

Shadow started to tear up, while Pinkie pie was already crying her eyes out.

Shadow: Well, now you know.

Pinkie pie slowly stopped crying, and then dried her eyes.

Pinkie pie: Well maybe since I remind you of her, I could possibly fill in for her?

Shadow: What are you talking about?

Pinkie pie tackled Shadow to the ground, and passionately kissed him.

Shadow: Pinkie pie… I don't know what to say.

Pinkie pie: then don't say anything. Just smile.

Shadow smiled. And it was a genuine smile, not a smirk. Pinkie pie kissed shadow again. Shadow had found his new love.

And that is the end of chapter 3.


	4. The pinkie promise

Shadow and Pinkie pie were asleep in Pinkie pie's bed at sugar cube corner. Shadow was embracing Pinkie pie lovingly in his arms. Shadow then woke up and saw Pinkie pie. Shadow started to softly speak to her.

Shadow: Good morning Pinkie pie.

Pinkie pie slowly woke up.

Pinkie pie: Good morning Shadow.

They shared a passionate kiss. They soon deepened the kiss, and slipped each other's tongues into their mouths. Their tongues started to swirl around. As they did this, they felt complete bliss. They then broke the kiss.

Shadow: I love you.

Pinkie pie I love you too.

Shadow takes in pinkie pies scent. She smells like cotton candy.

Shadow: You smell amazing.

Pinkie pie gets off the bed. Shadow starts to stare at her plot while she walks out. She turns her head.

Pinkie pie: Shadow, are you coming down for breakfast?

Shadow dose not say a word. Pinkie pie then notices that he's starring. She smiles seductively and backs up toward him. She starts to wiggle her plot, which gives Shadow a nose bleed.

Pinkie pie: Come on, Breakfast is ready.

Shadow got off the bed and followed Pinkie pie downstairs.

Once they get downstairs the notice a changeling attacking Cupcake and Carrot cake. Shadow uses chaos blast on the changeling, and it disintegrated, along with part of the wall.

Shadow: Sorry about your wall.

Cupcake: Who cares about the wall?! You saved our lives!

Carrot cake: Thank you so much!

Pinkie pie: What about Pound cake and Pumpkin cake?

Shadow skated upstairs and sees that Pound cake and Pumpkin cake are perfectly safe. Shadow then skates back downstairs.

Shadow: Your children are safe.

Cupcake: Good. Now if I might be so curious, what were you doing with Pinkie pie last night?

Pinkie pie: Oh, we only slept together.

Shadow: Plus we also made out.

Cupcake put on a near angry face.

Cupcake: You take good care of Pinkie pie. You hear me Shadow?

Shadow: Yes.

Cupcake: Good, because Pinkie pie's like a daughter to me.

Shadow: I promise I will protect her with my life.

Cupcake: You need to pinkie promise. Like this.

Cupcake's hoof made an x formation over her chest. She then touched her eye lid twice with her hoof. Shadow did the same, thus sealing the deal.


	5. Stomach ache

Shadow was taking a shower. The night before, Pinkie pie threw a party for Speedy spark since he turned one month old, plus he had just gotten a job at sugar cube corner. Shadow was covered in crumbs and what was left of some candy. Then Pinkie pie came into the bathroom and began to throw up in the toilet. Shadow started to become a little worried about her; he thought she might have caught some stomach flu.

Shadow: Are you okay Pinkie?

Pinkie pie: I… feel… awful…

Pinkie pie was talking in between barfs. She then flushed the toilet which caused the water in the shower to heat up intensely.

Shadow: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

The temperature of the water was probably around 100 degrees. (Remember, I am Canadian, so I will be using the metric system. So the temperature of the water is in Celsius) Shadow got out of the shower, and turned off the water.

Pinkie Pie: Sorry.

Shadow: It's okay. Now tell me what you ate last night.

Pinkie pie held in her barf and told Shadow what he wanted to know.

Pinkie pie: I had 50 cookies, 16 pieces of cake, 10 pies, 30 suckers (Sucker is how Canadian people say lolly pop), 20 chocolate bars (Chocolate bar is how Canadian people say candy bar), and 70 ice cream cones.

Shadow was shocked at how much she ate.

Shadow: Wow, you really need to stop eating like that.

Pinkie pie's horn began to glow. She then used magic to slam Shadow against the wall.

Pinkie pie: You take that back!

Shadow: I'm just trying to look out for you.

Pinkie pie went back to barfing. Shadow then got a pale for her to throw up in, and carried her to her bed.

Shadow: I'm going to make you some tea to help make you feel better, what kind do you want?

Pinkie pie: Chocolate chai.

Shadow: No, you need something that will make you feel better.

Pinkie pie: Lemon then.

Shadow: Okay.

Shadow went downstairs to get pinkie pie some lemon tea. Cupcake then went up to him.

Cupcake: Shadow, why isn't Pinkie pie working her shift?

Shadow: Pinkie pie ate too many sweets yesterday, and now she has a horrible stomach ache. So I'm going to take care of her and cover her shift.

Cupcake: That is very nice of you Shadow.

Shadow: Thank you.

Shadow finished making Pinkie pie's tea; he then took it to her. When shadow got to pinkie pie's room, he saw that Pinkie pie was fast asleep. Shadow smiled and put the tea on her night stand.

Shadow: Sleep tight.

Shadow kissed her, then went downstairs to work his shift, and cover Pinkie pie's shift.


	6. My Dalek friend

Pinkie pie was so exited for today. Today she was getting married to Shadow. She was in a beautiful wedding dress, ready to walk down the ilse. She soon did, when she did she saw Shadow. He was dressed in a black tuxedo. Pinkie pie was holding a bouquet in her mouth. She soon got to the end of the isle, but when she did a swarm of changelings attacked. Pinkie pie woke up.

Pinkie pie: Woah! That was scary!

Shadow then woke up.

Shadow: What happened?

Pinkie pie: Well... I'll tell you another day.

Shadow: Okay.

In the morning, Pinkie pie decided to go for a walk. She then met two ponies. One was a unicorn named Noah, and the other was an earth pony named Spencer.

Pinkie pie: Hi, you must be new in town because I've never seen you before. I'm Pinkie pie. What's your name?

Noah: Hi, I'm Noah, and this is my half brother Spencer.

Pinkie pie: Nice to meet you.

Spencer: So, I take it that since you're an alicorn, that means you're a princess right?

Pinkie pie: Yep!

Noah: Well, I mean no offence, but you're a bit...

Spencer: Nuts.

Pinkie pie: No, I'm on a perminant sugar rush.

Noah and Spencer: Oooohhh.

Pinkie pie: Well, I'm going to finish my walk, bye.

Noah: Seeyou later.

Spencer: Bye.

Pinkie pie then came across a large metal trash can.

Pinkie pie: Hmmm... never seen a trash can like this before.

Pinkie pie poked it with her hoof. The metal trash can turned around. Pinkie pie saw it was not a metal trash can, it was a Dalek.

Dalek: Identify!

Pinkie pie: Hi, I'm pinkie pie. What's your name?

Dalek: I do not remember! All I remember is the name of my spiecies! Dalek!

Pinkie pie: Well, would you like to be friends?

Dalek: Request accepted!

Pinkie pie: Well, I'm going to give you a name since you don't remember yours.

Dalek: Sounds acceptible!

Pinkie pie thought for a moment.

Pinkie pie: How about Titan? Short for Titanium.

Titan: I like it!

Pinkie pie: Yay!

Titan: Hooray!


	7. Fluttershy's kiss

Shadow was taking a walk throught ponyville when he saw a dog running throught town.

Shadow: Huh?

Shadow then saw Fluttershy running after it.

Fluttershy: Please, come back!

Fluttersy accidentally slammed into Shadow. Fluttershy and Shadow were both on the ground.

Fluttershy: Sorry... AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Fluttershy started to cry, she even wet herself a little bit.

Fluttershy: Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to slam into you! I was just trying to catch my dog!

Shadow: Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you.

Shadow helped Fluttershy of the ground.

Fluttershy: Um... thank you.

Shadow: And don't worry about your dog, I'll go get it for you.

Shadow skated off towards Fluttershy's dog. He then brought it back to her.

Fluttershy: T-thank you.

Fluttershy kisses Shadow on the cheek.

Fluttershy: Good bye.

Fluttershy goes back to her cottage.

Shadow: Wow.


End file.
